Jack Dalton
Jack Dalton is an agent of The Phoenix Foundation and has an impressive military background. Early Life DXS partnered him with Angus MacGyver and the two worked together for three years before the events of The Rising. Season 1 Personality Unlike his partner, Jack prefers to convey his thoughts and doubts in the open rather than bottle his emotions up. This has led him to wrong way to his rather blunt nature, but he does have a sense of humour. Being the least scientifically inclined of the team, Jack tries to keep up with Mac's creative solutions as best as he can, but he has learned to trust his partner's ingenious methods as they have save their lives more than once and knows him the best, having served together and working as partners for the Phoenix Foundation. While he is portrayed as a womaniser, Jack has had a few meaningful relationships, namely with his ex-partner, Sarah Adler, and Riley's mother, Diane, and despite having ended their relationships with them, both women are on good terms with him. Jack's only other relationship in the series, aside from Mac, is with Riley. When he was working with the CIA, he dated Diane and he and Riley grew so close, they developed a father-daughter bond. However, after fighting off Riley's abusive father, Jack left both her and Diane, leaving Riley bitter about the situation. After being recruited into the Phoenix Foundation, their relationship was fairly strained, mostly due to Riley's antagonistic attitude towards him, but over time, the two repaired their relationship and are on friendlier terms. Skills * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Because of his Delta Force background, Jack is able to hold his own in any fight. * Expert Marksman: Because of career as a Delta force operative, Jack is a skilled marksman, able to handle anything from handguns to sniper rifles with frightening accuracy. * Expert Tactician: While he usually leaves the strategies to Mac, Jack is skilled in the use of tactics, able to properly identify disguised mercenaries by their accessories and coordinate a strike force on a cartel safehouse to save MacGyver. * Multilingual: From his career in the CIA, Jack can speak and understand French, Russian and Dutch. Notes * According to Jack, Matilda Webber hung up on (Russian Dictator Vladimir) Putin' and he called back 10 min later & apologized. She also made the director of NSA cry. Large Blade * Jack received lacerations and bruises to his face, and a possibly broken hand. Large Blade * Both MacGyver and Dalton recived concussions from their helicopter crash Kazakhstan. Large Blade * Knows Steve McGarrett from their time in the military together, the two have an ongoing friendly rivalry between Delta Force and the Navy SEALs. * Revealed to have previously dated Riley Davis's mom, Diane Davis. The Rising Scissors * Jack's father's birthday was on September 29, 1945. The original series premiered on September 29, 1985, exactly forty years later. Awl *Broke his axial fracture to his left radius. X-Ray + Penny * Jack stone cold flunked out of med school. Muscle Car + Paper Clips * Jack punched Riley's abusive dad for hitting her mom.ScissorsMuscle Car + Paper Clips * Mac and Jack were stranded in Siberia for 3 days. They both received severe frost bite. Roulette Wheel + Wire * Jack Dalton has the following on his bucket list; ** Fist fight with Vladimir Putin in space ** Read the rest of the Harry Potter Books ** Sing with Willy Nelson Awl Appearances References }} Category:Male Category:DXS Category:Alive Category:Agent Category:American Category:Delta Force Category:CIA Category:The Phoenix Foundation Category:Character